


Animal Day Portrait

by BairnSidhe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, Pet Play, Skinny!Steve, most adorable kitty ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BairnSidhe/pseuds/BairnSidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for chapters 36-38 of Not_You's lovely work She Who Must Be Obeyed.</p><p>Basically, had a desire to draw Steve as a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Day Portrait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/gifts).
  * Inspired by [She Who Must Be Obeyed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263391) by [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You). 
  * Inspired by [She Who Must Be Obeyed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263391) by [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You). 



> And I know that he didn't have foot paws but I suck at drawing feet, so I gave him paw boots.

"The cutest kitten."

 


End file.
